Farewell
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Semuanya tinggal kenangan, waktu akan tidak mungkin berputar kembali, sekarang sang Miko telah terkurung di dalam penjara kesendirian... dia harus merelakan semuanya, juga semua kenangan indah yang telah melekat erat di benaknya / Bad at summary / My first songfic / Pair: InuKik Without Inuyasha / Warning Inside / Read and Review please? / Dont like? Dont read!


My First Songfic, ini berdasarkan lagu **Sotsugyou Sayonara Ha Asita No Tame**, tapi disini udah di translate ke bahasa Inggris.

Entah kenapa kalau denger lagu ini jadi teringat InuKik

Jadi saya bikin aja Songficnya, tapi seperti biasa Gaje Q_Q #pundung

Sangat butuh banyak kritik TTwTT/

Yep, let's go to the SongFic

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Inuyasha by Rumiko-Sensei**

**Kikyo: Farewell ****by Shachii Kyarorain**

**Sotsugyou Sayonara Ha Asita No Tame by Tackey and Tsubasa**

**Warning: GAJE, HAMBAR, Inuyasha ga muncul **

**You already warned**

**Dont Lik****e****? Dont Read!**

* * *

Seorang Miko duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil memandangi pemandangan disekitarnya dengan sorot mata sendu.

Tempat ini...tempat yang sering dikunjunginya 50 tahun yang lalu.

Tempat dimana dia berdiam diri sambil memikirkan sang _Hanyou_.

Dia masih ingat sosok sang Hanyou saat duduk di atas pohon itu, bagaimana perasaannya saat menatap sang Hanyou.

Kenangan-kenangan kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat semua kenangan itu.

* * *

_If only one__  
Just one wish__  
Could come true__  
What would you wish for?_

* * *

'Jika diberi satu permohonan, apakah permohonan itu akan menjadi nyata? Bisakah kembali ke saat-saat itu? Kesaat sebelum kita dipisahkan Naraku. Kesaat ketika kita masih bisa tersenyum bahagia bersama.'

Dia terdiam sebelum kemudian menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan betapa konyolnya pikiran yang melintas di kepalanya barusan, menertawakan betapa menyedihkan dirinya sampai-sampai bisa mendapat pikiran seperti itu.

'Kembali ke masa lalu...? Hmph... konyol. Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi... takdir tak akan membiarkan roda yang sudah berjalan maju untuk berputar kembali.'

* * *

_Where are you now?__  
Who are you with now?__  
I look up at the blue sky__  
And ask softly_

* * *

'_Inuyasha...'_

Nama itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Nama yang penuh kenangan menyenangkan, tapi pada saat itu juga penuh dengan kenangan menyakitkan.

Sang Miko menatap ke arah langit biru...

"Dimana kau sekarang...?" gumamnya pelan. "Kau bersama mereka bukan...? Kau bahagia..?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

_With you__  
You, who were always right by my side__  
Are now gone__  
With you__  
Although you promised not to change__  
Even if we are separated_

* * *

Dia tahu... Inuyasha pasti sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Inuyasha yang dulu selalu bersama denganya, menemaninya, menghiburnya.

Sekarang telah pergi...

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau mengilang. Kau berubah... Meskipun kau telah berjanji untuk tidak berubah meskipun kita berpisah."

Egois...?

Ya... Dia merasa dirinya sangat egois.

Dia menyadari kalau teman-teman Inuyasha membutuhkannya.

Tapi pada detik itu juga dia menyadari...

...bahwa dia yang sekarang selalu sendirian ini… juga membutuhkannya.

Hal yang tak pernah diduga oleh sang Miko…

Rasa kesepian ini…

Padahal 50 Tahun yang lalu –Sebelum dia bertemu Inuyasha– dia sudah terbiasa sendirian,

Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang begitu terasa menyakitkan..?

* * *

_If we become memories__  
Your nearby warmth is no longer granted to me__  
So a pained sigh escapes my lips abruptly__  
May it soar far away and reach you_

* * *

Semua hal-hal dimasa lalu hanya kenangan...

Dia tidak ada lagi disini untuk memberikannya kehangatan.

Dingin...

Meskipun matahari dengan leluasa memancarkan sinarnya kearah sang Miko..., tapi rasanya tetap saja dingin.

Dingin... kesepian yang begitu dingin, kesepian yang membuatnya menggigil di dalam kesedihan.

Rasa sesak mulai menyerang dadanya...

Sesak... perih... Dia sangat ingin menangis.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Dia tak boleh.

**Padahal dengan menangis bisa sedikit mengurangi bebannya...**

Tapi air mata adalah tanda dari kelemahan, dia tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahanya. Tak ada orang yang berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, karena itu dia tak pernah boleh lengah, jika tidak para siluman akan dapat mencelakainya.

**Padahal manusia itu rapuh...**

Tapi sayang… dia memang manusia... tapi tak bisa hidup seperti manusia lainnya, selain itu sekarang ia tidak lagi sepenuhnya manusia, dia orang mati.

**Padahal orang mati juga memiliki perasaan...**

Tapi dia harus tegar dan tak boleh terbawa oleh perasaannya, hal itu akan membuatnya lemah.

**Padahal dia adalah wanita, wanita memiliki hak istimewa untuk menangis.**

Tapi sayang, dia bukanlah seorang wanita, dia tidak bisa dengan bebas jatuh cinta seperti wanita lainnya.

Dia tidak bisa hanya duduk sambil menghias diri seperti wanita lainnya. Dia harus bertarung, bertarung untuk dirinya, bertarung untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Itu semua karena dia adalah seorang Miko. Dia bukan wanita, tetapi seorang Miko.

Itulah takdirnya, untuk itulah dia dilahirkan.

Sang Miko hanya menghembuskan nafas berat sebagai ganti tangisan.

* * *

_For sure __  
In your future__  
There is no longer a place for me__  
I've finally realised that_

* * *

Kikyo tahu... kalau di masa depan tak akan ada tempat baginya di hati Inuyasha.

Dia sudah menyadari hal itu, sudah sejak lama...

Karena itu dia terus menjauh—

—menjauh dari Inuyasha. Berjalan, sendirian.

Menahan rasa rindu yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Meskipun ingin bertemu tapi tidak bisa bertemu.

Sang Miko tidak ingin terbawa oleh perasaannya lagi.

Jika berada di dekat sang _Hanyou__**,**_ dia merasakan kehangatan.

Dan hal itu hanya membuat sang Miko ingin memiliki sang _Hanyou_ lagi... berada disisinya lagi, berada di dekapannya kembali.

Hal itu akan membuatnya sulit melupakan sang Hanyou, padahal dia tahu, kalau dimasa depan, dia tak akan bisa memilki sang Hanyou, dia harus melepaskannya, dia harus merelakannya...

Karena itu dia menjauh, maka dengan begitu, mungkin dia bisa melupakan...

Perasaan yang menyakitkan ini.

* * *

_For me__  
When I hesitated__  
You gave me a push__  
For me__  
With your sorrowful eyes__  
Hidden behind your smile_

* * *

Dia harus melupakannya, HARUS. Meskipun itu perih.

Tapi mengingatnya akan lebih terasa perih.

Mengingat bagaiamana terangnya senyum yang selalu mendukungnya itu,

Mengingat bagaimana lembutnya kata-kata sang Hanyou ketika menghiburnya itu,

Mengingat semua hal-hal indah ketika bersama sang hanyou.

Tapi semua hal-hal indah itu tak akan kembali, mungkin akan lebih baik jika semua kenagan-kenagan itu dikubur didalam hati.

* * *

_If it comes to goodbye for us__  
I murmured that I want you by my side__  
I can't describe this desolate feeling__  
Let this prayer, at least, reach you_

* * *

"Inuyasha... pasti saat untuk kita berpisah akan datang... cepat atau lambat," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku... aku memang menginginkan kau berada di sisiku."

Tapi dia tahu...

"Tapi hal itu mustahil... karena itu... pada saat perpisahan kita tiba, aku hanya akan memberikan senyuman kepadamu."

Angin mulai bertiup sepoi-sepoi... menambah kesan sepi di tempat itu...

Sang Miko menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan sepi ini... Walaupun begitu aku harus tetap melepaskanmu... Tapi perasaanku padamu tetap sama... aku akan mencintaimu... selalu."

Angin bertiup semakin kencang...

Akankah angin yang bertiup menyampaikan perasaan terpendam sang Miko kepada-'nya'...?

* * *

_I speak my endless feelings to the heavens__  
Even if I'm all alone, I can keep going_

* * *

Bisakah perasaan itu diakhiri...?

Apakah jika sang Miko berseru ke _Nirvana—_memohon untuk menghapuskan perasaan itu_—Kami-sama_ akan mendengarkannya..?

Perasaan itu hanya akan membuatnya menderita.

Sang Miko juga punya hak untuk bahagia.

Meskipun tak bersama Inuyasha, meskipun sepenuhnya sendirian—

Masih adakah kesempatan baginya untuk merasakan kebahagian itu...?

Perasaan yang pernah dirasakannya 50 tahun yang lalu, namun pada detik juga perasaan itu direnggut darinya.

* * *

_Just like on that day, the cherry blossoms flutter__  
Reflecting the light of glowing memories__  
Please send all of this feeling in brilliant colours__  
Soaring upon my agonised sigh to reach you_

* * *

Sama seperti hari itu, bunga Sakura bertebaran...

Mencerminkan cahaya dari kenangan yang berkilauan,

kenangan berkilauan yang indah namun harus segera dilupakan...

Wahai angin, bersama dengan bunga Sakura ini, tolonglah sampaikan semua perasaan sang Miko dalam warna-warna yang cemerlang.

Biarkan warna-warna itu melambung bersamaan dengan desahan penuh penderitaan sang Miko,

terbangkanlah semua warna-warna itu hingga mencapai kepada yang terkasih.

* * *

_If we become memories__  
Your nearby warmth is no longer granted to me__  
Farewell is for the sake of the future__  
So may it soar far and wide, and reach you_

* * *

Benar… semuanya hanya kenangan.

Kehangatan sang _Hanyou_ bukan milik sang _Miko_ lagi, kehangatan yang dimilikinya 50 tahun yang lalu itu bukan miliknya lagi, dia harus melepaskannya.

Kehangatan itu sekarang milik orang lain… orang yang lebih membutuhkan kehangatan itu daripada dirinya.

Lebih membutuhkannya… benarkah..?

"Selamat tinggal."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang _Miko_ hanya dua kata, namun mengandung kesedihan.

"Selamat tinggal, meskipun belum waktunya untuk berpisah, tapi saat-saat itu pasti tiba…"

Sang _Miko_ mulai beranjak.

"Selamat tinggal demi masa depan yang lebih baik…"

Kakinya mulai melangkah, perlahan meninggalkan tempat yang penuh kenangan itu.

Apakah dengan begitu, dia dapat melupakan semua perasaanya…?

"Selamat tinggal demi kebahagiaanmu di hari esok…"

Sang _Miko_ terdiam sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah langit biru, sementara angin mulai membelai pelan rambut hitamnya.

"Selamat tinggal **Inuyasha**"

'Semoga kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di masa depan… tanpa diriku.'

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**HAMBAR, GAJE, HAMBAR, GAJE, HAMBARRRRR!**

Inilah akibatnya jika ada ide **GAJE **yang lompat ke kepala, langsung ditulis-tulis aja #dilempar

Senpai-senpai yang bacaa, tolong review ya, boleh **kritik, saran, komentar**, dll

**Arigatou Gozaimas!**


End file.
